pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Cities
city]] Cities are hubs of human population and economic activity in Pendor. They have one or more associated villages. Compared to castles, they generate more revenue and generally have stronger garrisons. Areas Each city has a few explorable areas you can choose from the list, and the marketplace. *'Castle', standard meeting place for lords, ladies, steward, your kingdom's chief minister, claimants and always two guards at both sides of the door, if the city has a Knighthood Order chapter, the Sergeant and the Knight of that order will be the guards and the player can interact with them. ** Each city has a chest which can only be opened and used if you own the city. At the start of each game, each city may be awarded items, check City Chests. *'Streets', the largest area to explore, includes are all other areas, which are accessible simply by interacting with merchants, or doors leading to the tavern or castle hall. ** NPCs that can be found here include the Guildmaster, Prison Guard, Merchants, and Town Guards. Guildmasters and Merchants can also be interacted with from the main menu. **Rane and Valonbray have a hidden chest on their streets, both will start with some items (Valonbray with a Various Loot and Rane with a valuable Qualis Gem). Travelers in taverns will rarely offer to sell you a "treasure map" for 200 d (after the 10 d paid for telling you rumors), which will make one of these chests (you're told which on on the chat log) receive some item(s) that the player can pick up. * Tavern, a place for the less noble citizens of the realm to meet. The common residents are: **Bartender - Offers functions including raising party morale or city relations, finding spawns, and preparing Baggage Trains. May also offer jobs. **Traveler - Offers various bits of information. **Red Brotherhood Agent - Will purchase slaves for a price, and offer the hire of mercenaries. **Companions - Will join your party for a price (some are free though) **Villager - Offers an optional quest to free a village of bandits that improves honor, renown and relation with village. **Belligerent Drunk - an occasional violent encounter. **Special NPC's - Brother Randalf, Finneas de Digit, Vorador the Scribe, Ramun the Slave Trader, and Quigfen, who offer unique services. **Travelling order knights - you can talk to them to find out their order's stories. *'Arena:' Where you can fight and ask about the tournaments. *'Marketplace:' Find merchants here and listen for goods prices that could generate a trade profit. *'Visit your (business):' Only shows up after buying a Productive Enterprise in the city. You can visit it where you'll find a NPC, to whom you can give raw materials for the enterprise (which is cheaper than what he buys on his own, thereby increasing your profits). *'Wait here for some time:' This allows the player to keep on reading a book, recover his hp faster and his army wounded troops will be healed faster. Unless you own the city you're in, this will cost you money each day, depending on your party size. If you are the lord owning the city, you have some additional options: * Manage this City: Add or repair Fief Improvements. These upgrades depend on your character's skills. * Manage the Garrison: Here you can leave troops to defend your city should it come under siege. In order for them to become better, you must have a training grounds in your city. You can also transfer prisoners to/from the prison. ** You can also speak to your steward to see for an option "Send your quartermaster to recruit from the surrounding villages. This means that recruits will appear in your garrison. Being a ruling monarch adds another option: * Move Your Court Here: Move your royal court here. Can be useful to have your chief minister closer at hand (e.g. for assigning fiefs). Requires Velvet and Tools. Starting factions At the start of the game, each major faction (other than the extinguished Kingdom of Pendor) has 3-4 cities: *'The Kingdom of Sarleon': Sarleon, Marleons, Avendor, Laria *'The Kingdom of Ravenstern': Ravenstern, Rane, Senderfall, Poinsbruk *'The Empire': Janos, Ethos, Cez *'The Fierdsvain': Javiksholm, Valonbray, Windholm *'The D'Shar Principalities': Torbah, Singal, Ishkoman, Nal Tar Category:Locations Category:Cities